onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bounties/Archive
Fake Bounties Seriously, the fakes bounties on Shanks, Roger, Ace and Dragon suck. No matter how hard you try they don't die! One-Winged Hawk 23:12, 29 September 2007 (UTC) I don't think bounty on Daz Bones is true. I try to look around Baroque Works mini-series Ch. 359–413 but got nothing. if it is real, please somebody focus the position or chapter refer to the bounty because I think this is fake bounty.JGV 14:49, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :Confirmed. It's not in the mini-series (never checked out the Baroque Works one, it's dull). Not in the anime... Ep. 130 brings up nothing. Chances are; not in the manga also. One-Winged Hawk 18:48, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ::I think it's likely that at least those of the Baroque agents who were not captured iimediately in Arabasta (Mr.3, Miss Goldenweek, Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine) must have bounties since they were wanted by the Marines, we just don't know how high they are. I thin we should mention them in the "Bounties not yet determined" section. El Chupacabra 14:01, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Poster I need some people to help me to find the wanted poster of anyone here. :On who? One-Winged Hawk 12:14, 20 May 2008 (UTC) anyone References Don't know where to look for some of these... Right... #Alvida. I don't know when they said hers. I'll post them as I can't find them. One-Winged Hawk 07:43, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :Alvida's bounty is in the red databook, page 155. I don't know if it ever appeared in the manga. 18:04, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::Ah! Thankskey muchkey! :-D One-Winged Hawk 12:52, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Question 2: Pandaman's poster appears somewhere, but where? I've seen a snapshot so I know it exists, but I can't remember where the snapshot came from. One-Winged Hawk 12:42, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Overhaul Trying to inprove the page a little. Okay a tables been added, and later today I will finish off the page (going out for a few hours). Hope everyone likes it. The Straw Hats were orginally in order of bounty, I've put them in order of membership. Its easier to deal with them in this order then highest bounty. Anyway, it isn't important really. One-Winged Hawk 08:56, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :Done... Now thats much better! :-D One-Winged Hawk 10:41, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Straw Hats and East Blue Dont Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji come from East Blue? They should be included in the East Blue Table. An example would be Jewelry Bonny, she is currently in the grand line but her section is still in the west blue section. Oathkeeper of oblivion 04:21, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Because its the best way of handling the main characters. Basically its "Main characters" then "everyone else". All the templates are set up this too (pirate crews and ships for example). The only time we don't do this is like on the Devil Fruits template and Supernova template, because it wouldn't work if they were seperated from the pack on those particulaur ones. --One-Winged Hawk 08:51, 25 July 2008 (UTC) : Well shouldnt the Straw Hat's bounties count for something? I mean if you did count them for East Blue, then it wouldn't be the weakest sea. ::Its the storyline that states the sea is the weakest. Even with Luffy + the Straw Hats bounties, that doesn't ness. mean that the East Blue has gained any strength. For example, the West Blue is where Shanks is from, Shanks is a Yonkou. The SHs are no where near Yonkou level, so therefore the East blue is no where near the level of strength by your logic of the West Blue (ind you, both Gold Roger and Shanks are listed as Grand Line pirates and not from their listed seas... Never mind, I'll sort that out some point). :-/ --One-Winged Hawk 21:45, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Oh i get it..it all makes sense except for the part where it says " the average is 3,000,000 B therefore it is the weakest sea." It shouldn't really matter what the average is, if its stated in the storyline. Oathkeeper of oblivion 21:54, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::It is mentioned in the storyline, when Luffy is given his bounty Brandnew mentions it. It is out of date, but has never been updated by the storyline. --One-Winged Hawk 21:59, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Seriously Okay, its FINE rewording text, but can we NOT removing a chunk of heavy referenced stuff and put in stuff that isn't referenced at all. I have to revert in this case because its not on. If you want to correct text you've GOT to replace the text you put in with equally referenced text. This is the core of this wikia is providing information, but we can't call anything legit unless we give the sources from where the text come from. The idea is someone else can check it out and make sure its correct. In other words if you want to rewrtie the bounty issuing bit - get those references in or it will just be reverted! I should never have to tell anyone off for this EVER! --One-Winged Hawk 22:30, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :I know this sounds a bit dramatic, but if anyone does the above again (since I just found something else that needed to be on the page that got removed and it was sourced), for the following week its going on "no source = instant revert". --One-Winged Hawk 23:12, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Ideas? Okay, I know I finished this template and all and it looks nice... but take a looksie here I'm thinking... Would anyone like me to drop this template again and write this kind of template onto the page? For anyone who hasn't guessed whats the difference, its that by clicking any of the factors on the header of the template you can re-organise it. Some bad sides... I'll hjave to drop all the individual templates and combine them but it should make for an effective template. The info stuff would be left off though, the other downside is that, so we'd have the amounts, references and all but not actually written why they recieved a bounty. I could actually include it... But it would make the table much too long. I'll leave this in discussion and if anyone likes the idea I'll do a mock-up table. One-Winged Hawk 08:09, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :I'm not exactly sure how it's gonna be made but I would like to see what can accomplished.Mugiwara Franky 17:57, 9 October 2008 (UTC) ::Not sure myself, never worked with these type of tables before. But I'm dying to TRY one. :-D One-Winged Hawk 18:23, 9 October 2008 (UTC) "Possible bounties" I have seen before that there was a session listing "possible bounties" instead of leaving them alongside the others as ???,???,???. I believe that is a better idea, because it takes too confusing to separate confimed bounties to especulative. Ilovefoxes 05:06, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :"???,???,???"s are really full blown speculations and shouldn't even be on the table. I included them simply because they were already there. Otherwise, due to our own speculation rules... "Bye-bye ???,???,???s!", take this in mind, its either this or none of them included at all. One-Winged Hawk 07:26, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I am in total disagree in leaving this page with speculation and unknow values bounties one alongside other. ::I believe that some few lines can explain that there are possible bounties. And there is no need to constant repeat that a Yonkou/Shichibukai may have a bounty... ::Ilovefoxes 06:57, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :::No disagreements on their removal... To be honest, I'm ashamed because I've had a soft spot for the bounties page because of the slaughtering that happened to it on wikipedia. Its the page I admit I tend to be a little less enforcing on the rulesbecause of it (except when there is a plain all out rumour put on there). One-Winged Hawk 07:22, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Meaningless Coding |-style="background: #F2F2F2;" This is a rogue line of codig that does nothing. Its been completely removed from the table. Going over he revisions, its slipped in when I was orginally editing and ceating a table and I did not mean or it t be there. o get it to work, the intended colour nees a word not a code, for some reason. ts not in all the entries bcause I ever intended it to be there, as I've stated - it does nothing, least on my browser. I don't know about anyone else. I can't spot n the revisions when it sliped in but I think I am aware of how it did. I was double checking some codng on wikipedia on thir help guide, it was suppose to do what I wanted but didn't. Looks like I missed it in places during the transfer of coding from my test page to here. I apologise for the confusion, however if I remove coding like this from a table, its for a reason and I'd prefer it if that person would come and tell me why rather ten wasting time by readding the mess. One-Winged Hawk 10:40, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :On my server, the code makes a line of cells of the table turn light gray. Removing them turns them white.Mugiwara Franky 10:50, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::To get it to work for me I've got to write something like "Silver" in place of "F2F2F2". One-Winged Hawk 10:55, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::It works for other people, but because it doesn't work for you, you remove it? Stop being so selfish. 15:57, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Please don't make me repeat myself, but since you misunderstood I have to regardless: ::::I never intended for that line of coding to be there, so enough already. It was a mistake. An Error. A slip-up. If you look back at my edits on the history page, everything that I added after it was introduced to the page did not include that line of coding. Only the transferred bits from my test page. If I remove an unintended coding, am I really being selfish considering I wrote the thing? Because that code doesn't work, I never spot it in all the edits that have been done this, thats why it wan't removed sooner. ::::I'm actaully working on another Bounties table, but its WIP since I have no idea if it will turn out better in the long run. One-Winged Hawk 00:57, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::::So having the gray highlights is a bad thing just because it wasn't your original intention? 02:56, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Besides, this is a wiki, so suggesting that no one should add anything to code you originally made is ridiculous. The whole point of wikis is that other people can change things. 03:04, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Unneeded Coding. I tend to avoid coding since I would probably screw up. I'll remove your edits if you try to do it again Supreme Lordship IP Address. Drunk Samurai 19:45, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :Oh, you mean like how you reverted the color changes to Sweet Pea twice without explaining yourself, and then had the admin undo your reverts? Sorry, but with that you proved you revert things for no reason, so you saying you'll revert any changes I make doesn't mean jack. 03:02, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::Please do not fight with other people random IP as it is rude. The issue is currently being discussed and a solution is being thought up. It is unwise to add flame to an otherwise friendly discussion.Mugiwara Franky 03:47, 26 November 2008 (UTC) From what can be assessed from this discussion so far, Angel made a table for the bounty page with everything including the highlights. The whole structure of the code was not changed since the beginning except for some additional bounties from others. As she was looking at the code, she discovered something in her coding that doesn't seem to show up in her server. Because nothing showed up, she thought it was useless. However as she was removing it, she asked others if anything showed on their monitors with the code. Others have responded to her accordingly. Some politely, some rudely. Her actions were made with good intention.Mugiwara Franky 04:01, 26 November 2008 (UTC) I'll tell you the reason why I removed the coding shall I? BECAUSE I can't see it so if I need to EDIT the table at any point I can't TELL IF THE NEW CODINGS HAVING ANY EFFECT ON THE OLD!!! I'm annoyed at the reaction I'm having. This is stupid MF, people shouldn't be fighting if coding that wasn't intended gets removed. As I've stated, I can't see it! But if the person who is readding had used their head I said I CAN see if its a word like "Silver" in place of the colour code! Regardless, its not going on there. If people don't mind me getting a little bit tempermental, but you must understand this is being blown out of preportions and I don't want this. Lets put it this way; I'm happy doing coding for a wikia, I'm happy editing coding to make adjustments, but I'm not happy about an argument over nothing. Is the coding important to the table? NO! It wasn't intended so got removed. Is it ness. to argue over it? NO again! But the reason remains - what good to a coder is something they can' even see? As stated if I have to make adjustments to that table at any point and that code is messing it up/playing me about I won't be able to fix it. I'd rather not be put in that in that shoe thank you nor would I want others. If I can't see it, there will be others who also won't be able to see it. One-Winged Hawk 17:30, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :A few hours to cool down. Okay, as stated I'm not against adjustments, but its got to be fair so: :|-style="background: Silver;" :Instead of: :|-style="background: #F2F2F2;" :Or another grey colour instead of Silver please if you must readd it. I can see one form of coding but not the other. And please, no more arguments, its not worth it over something small. What would have been better would have been if the person arguing had took into consideration that I was having problems with that code (not the first time something like this has happened with the wiki coding). Sometimes the wiki coding will work for me on one wiki system (AKA Wikipedia) and not for another (AKA this wiki network). :Why didn't I just do this alteration myself? As stated, I just never intended the coding in there. To me, I was fixing a bug. To someone else it was making the table look better. It wasn't just others who have added new input into that table, I myself did too and all edits since the orginal table didn't have the mistake coding in. Thats why som had the highlight and others didn't - I never intended the highlights, others pretty much copied me. :I was going for a simulair look with Timeline, but in Timelines case the needed was hard to read and I had to put in that coding in for everyone's sakes. Thats a long table with a lot of text; in comparison this is quite small. Thats why timeline has highlights and this one doesn't, or not intentionally meant to. In this pages case, that table is truthfully just seperating the info, and making it neater for easier reading and not trying to handle huge amounts of info and make it look good. :But there you go... You can pretty much ignore that last paragraph, thats designers waffle and isn't really needed for this discussing (don't hurt me much for wasting 30 seconds of your life please :-P ). One-Winged Hawk 18:23, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Animation Logbook Bounties http://i43.tinypic.com/29elpv.jpg Are these worth listing? I'm not sure who they are, but they're given bounties in an official One Piece release. -- 04:00, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :Those all appeared on Fullbody's ship in the anime, so I think they should be listed. 09:28, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Aye or Neigh? Thinking whether or not we could put a galley of the wanted posters on this page at the top. Any thoughts on this or is this too much? I'd drop the list for it, but not every character's posted is seen as some are just mentioned. One-Winged Hawk 22:13, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Question In regards to Mihawk: His bounty has not been revealed, though a wanted poster without the bounty is shown When did this get shown??? One-Winged Hawk 19:17, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :I don't recall his poster ever being shown yet in the manga or anime proper. If it was the spelling of his name would be cleared up by now.Mugiwara Franky 04:26, 8 April 2009 (UTC) A little note As fun as it is to talk about the Marines on this page and their general knowledge and all... When the section is talking about issuing bounties, lets stick to talking about issuing bounties. This is a habbit building up in regards to this page, if we need a page on info gathering of the Marines, lets put it on the Marines page and not this one. Actaully, I noticed this is a problem slowly building up on this wikia in all... Its like telling in the history sections things not centred around the individaul or group the page is actaully about. One-Winged Hawk 07:37, 16 May 2009 (UTC) here's the page guys here's the page i found the bounty posters you could get some if you like its your choice and from now on i will not interfere with this bounty page because of other lame guy who want to delete my work after i try to help ok. http://de.opwiki.org/wiki/Steckbriefe rainelz 1:28pm, july 7 2009 :You overeact too much... Calm down, relax. Put your case forward instead of jumping the bandwagon and taking it so personnel. These sort of things happen all the time. One-Winged Hawk 09:43, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Average Bounty? "However, the four 'cardinal (direction)' seas pale in comparison to the Grand Line (up to Mariejoie), where an average bounty is around 100,000,000, while pales in comparison to the New World (or the second half of the Grand Line), where 100,000,000 is common or weak 3." Where are we getting an average bounty of 100 million berries for Grand Line/first half pirates? That's enough to qualify for the Supernova, impressive enough for a special group name, and much weaker pirates like Bellamy and Foxy were considered pretty good stuff at far less bounty.ZeroSD 08:30, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Beats me, been here a while now and I've never found the source. Deleted it once too I recall... The East Blue, yeah that ones confirmed. One-Winged Hawk 10:40, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Brook Okay lets get this clear, Brook was known as "Bead-Bones" before he died. "Humming" is from Thriller Bark onwards after he died. This keeps slipping back onto the page, he was recorded on his bounty poster as "Dead-Bones". The name "humming" comes from the fact in order to keep his nerves at Thriller Bark, he hummed and sang as he attacked. Even if you dismiss "Dead-Bones" only those at Thriller Bark called him "humming", i.e.: Moria + co, he was not recorded by the authorities at all in the matter. One-Winged Hawk 11:03, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 801 refers to Brook as "Soul King" with his concert poster as his wanted poster with 83,000,000 SagnikPaul (talk) 04:01, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Verdict - no merge Just noting I was creating a more robust Justice page, but I still don't think this should be merged with that page. Its a VERY strong independent page. Plus this details much which may or may not even be part of "Justice" overall since there is some politics mixed in here more then justice. One-Winged Hawk 13:51, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Filler-Bountys I liked it, when the filler bountys and the regular one were separated! Why are they together again? It's kind of irritating. 21:50, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Luffy's bounty I've seen this on the Luffy page as well, I mean the bounty raise to 400m but, is this correct? We have no reliable information other than the Fake Luffy testimony... --Omartron 16:55, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : There is no proof but common sense suggests it's true. Why should fake Luffy lie on this? He doesn't need it to recruit people as he's doing. And a real raise from 300 millions is sure, for the "little" things he did. --Meganoide 17:15, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : PS, I removed the sentence "Luffy's bounty would be higher if World Government was aware of Enel's defeat", because WG doesn't care of who doesn't belong to the WG himself. This is for sure. Last thing I'll say, when there are no proof of a thing (I mean stated in the manga, not on youtube etc.) we should believe on them. We cannot create hundreds of hypotesis of things being false. Here's a simple example: * maybe "Dragon" is not the real name of Luffy's father. It is his battle name. Garp talking to Luffy in Water Seven used his son's battle name because all the world knows only his battle name, and saying "Luffy, your father is John Smith" - Dragon's real name - would have been useless for Luffy himself. ::They also do rate partially on strength, so they may've increased it based on power implied by that victory back in the day. Though as Luffy's strength has now surpassed his strength then, it's obsolete to mention anyway. ZeroSD 10:25, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if there is a better place to say this, but waiting for proofs on everything is not possible. --Meganoide 17:28, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Highest bounty possible I read somewhere and it's stated by many fans that the maximum amount a bounty can reach is 2.000.000.000 Belli or 2 Billion Belli. They say Oda stated this. I can't find any sources for this but I'm sure I've read this somewhere. Could you confirm this, if this is indeed true could this be written in the article. -- CapoDiLoco :It sounds like a fan rumor, I've never heard of this before. ZeroSD 10:23, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Two things: * Gecko Moria's status of shichibukai is removed either he's alive or not. It should be corrected. * We should ban those who continously give Mihawk a 750 millions bounty. Right? --Meganoide 17:31, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I agree, it's annoying to correct rumors taken as facts that make their way on to the page. As for the highest known bounty, Luffy has the highest known currently. But Oda said in a SBS that if Enel had been a pirate on the blue sea, his bounty could have reached 500 million beli. That is so far the highest stated potential bounty one can have, though it can likely go higher.DancePowderer 17:39, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Mr. 2 has a bounty but it's unknown how he gained it. It's very strange that a secret agent of Baroque Works gained a bounty: Crocodile would have killed him for being discovered. More probably, ha gained a bounty BEFORE joining BW, and that made Crocodile to take notice of the existence of a man with the Mane Mane no Mi, a useful fruit for his plans. --Meganoide 20:27, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Zoro's bounty reason Wouldn't it stand to reason that the increase would be due to Zoro's involvement in the Archipelago/World Noble incident? ZeroSD 20:01, February 10, 2011 (UTC) While possible, it has not been confirmed, as he could have done something during the timeskip.DancePowderer 20:19, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Zoro's original bounty 22:26, March 18, 2011 (UTC)Necroman Maybe I'm just confused, but didn't Zoro already have a bounty before Arabasta? I couldn't find now the exact chapter, but I remember a scene, when the crew was talking about bounties(Robin's being the highest among the crew, before knowing that Luffy's was 100M) and they said that there were 3 people with bounties on board, Robin with 79M, Luffy with 30M and Zoro, with a ridiculous bounty, very small, like 9500 or so... I'll go look for that episode, but if someone else here remembers, it would be good to put it in the article. Bellamy and Sarquiss Why did someone put them in the Grand Line characters even if they're from North Blue? Law, Drake and Hawkins are also introduced in the Grand Line but they are placed in the "North Blue bounties" paragraph. I think they have to be moved. --Meganoide 16:39, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Typo in #Trivia: Also, Gill Bastar was given a bounty of Z970,000,000 07:45, September 1, 2011 (UTC) This sentence in the trivia must be changed: The highest total combined bounties seen in one crew is the Straw Hats http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beli800,000,050. to: The highest known total combined bounties seen in one crew is the Straw Hats http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beli800,000,050. Omegazion 18:51, November 9, 2011 (UTC) It's fine. Saying seen in this context fulfills the same role as known. It's saying that of the ones observed so far (aka, the ones we know), the straw hats have the highest combined crew bounty. Also, you're allowed to change it. Anyone can edit the page, so you don't have to bring trivial stuff like this to the talk page. 21:25, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Law's Bounty How come Law's bounty shows the 440,000,000 beli and only mentions the 200,000,000 beli instead of putting it with first bounty, second bounty like with jimbei ,luffy ,zoro and robin? Law1345 16:46, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Jinbe Trivia The trivia section said Jinbe's bounty is the highest "known" active bounty, while we still don't know how much his bounty exactly is. 04:20, August 10, 2012 (UTC) In a recent infobook, oda listed the top twenty bounties, and Jinbe was listed as second and Law was listed third. That means that his bounty is over Law's 440 million, making it the highest active known bounty. 04:31, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :It's true that Jinbe's is currently the highest known active bounty, but I just wanted to correct something: The top 3 are listed as Ace (1st), Law (2nd), and Jinbe (tentatively 3rd). The "tentatively" is because the rankings are based solely on what has been revealed in the manga (and the One Piece Ten exhibition), and all we know is that Jinbe's bounty is over 400 million, but it could be higher or lower than Law's. It's still the highest known active bounty either way though, as Law's has been frozen. 09:23, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Still, the wording is strange. It sounds like the bounty is known. :Well, all it has in Dive is a crossed out 250 million, and the fact that he's ranked above Luffy. Could be anywhere between 400-500 million. 09:39, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Trivia - Lowest Shichibukai Bounty is Buggy not Boa Hancock List of highest to lowest bounties? Would it be possible to have a list of highest bounties starting from highest and going to the lowest known bounties? It would help people looking to see which pirates are at the top of the bounty lists, regardless of organizational or regional affiliation as most of the bounty lists are sorted by at the moment. Thanks. 04:31, April 18, 2013 (UTC)OnePieceofPie Seconded, it's surprisingly lacking. Name The page name is "Bounties", but the bolded text in the first paragraph after the infobox is "Bounty". I think one of them has to be changed. I would have done it myself, but I wouldn't want to get my edits reverted again. 11:46, April 24, 2013 (UTC) It's fine as is. 11:46, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :Could you answer the question that I left on your talk page. 11:48, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Everything was wrong with those edits.But this is not the right place to discuss this. 11:53, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Bonney's bounty I just don't like the way her bounty box is written. I think it is too speculative to state that her bounty is most likely revoked, much more since we have rescently seen her on the loose and practicing piracy. She could be a sichibukai, but still I think that it should be rewritten. I agree. 11:42, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Trivia about the small caption of bounty posters Completely forgotten about this: the small caption in the wanted poster is "KONO SAKUHIN HA FICTION DETHUNODE　JITSUZAISURU JINBUTSU DANTAISONOTA NO SOSHIKI TO DOITSU NO MEISHOU GA GEKICHU NI TOUJYOU　SHITATOSHITEMO JITSUZAI NA MONOTOHA ISSAI MUKANKEIDETH" which can roughly be translated as "Because this performance is fiction, existing characters, associations and other organizations with similar names which appeared during the play are without exception unrelated.". I think this should be explained in the trivia section, however this is true only in the anime, so it should be pointed out. Let's write it as an Anime-Manga difference then. Yes, okay. Put it on the page. 05:04, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Luffy declaring war on World Government at Enies Lobby This was very influential on his third bounty, it should be mentioned. 03:09, March 28, 2014 (UTC) What we have is good enough. Attacking Enies Lobhy is an act of war anyway. 03:26, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Luffy's bounty shouldn't given the title of highest known active bounty cause there is also Chinjao who has over 500M bounty, and also there is the possibility of pirates not stating the exact number, like chinjao was once stated to have over 500M while the other guy said its 500M Minatoze Narutomaki (talk) 08:24, September 17, 2015 (UTC) I think I've provided a suitable alternative. While there are active pirates with bounties higher than Luffy's, the value is not known and thus cannot be specifically listed. Digman14 (talk) 13:16, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Luffy's new bounty I saw someone changed Luffy's bounty to 500M following the events of Ch. 800. In the chapter, however, the pirates ask for a "500M straw hat," which given the context could be Usopp. Are we sure that Luffy's bounty is actually 500M? That's a translation issue. Luffy's epithet is Straw Hat, so it's very hard to tell whether the bounty refers to THE Straw Hat or A Straw Hat. But it'll stay as it is, a placeholder, until we get evidence to the contrary. 15:13, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Can we please revert the edits for changing Luffy's bounty. Declaring that his bounty is now 500M is just wrong. We cannot be sure of that yet. Bounties should strictly be changed only either when we see a poster or a character explicitly says "so and so has a new bounty of ___" Woohoot (talk) 06:55, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archived Talk Pages